Princess Lionheart
by CelticMagic
Summary: Two troubled kids from different worlds cross paths with each other and form an intimate friendship. Nobody knows what they're going through, and nobody has to know, because they are the only ones who can relate to one another. Even though both kids have dark and painful lives, together they bring hope to each other's lives. Somewhat inspired by Princess Jellyfish.
1. Chapter 1

Time is constant. It doesn't matter whether you're rich or poor, attractive or ugly, dead or alive, time doesn't stop for anyone. Sometimes time is on our side, where we're at the right place at the right time. Last year, Tai walked into Target and got a free iPad. He didn't know it was Black Friday that day. Tai just happened to be the 250th person to walk inside the store, but he didn't mean to be. He just wanted to get a carton of milk, but all of the convenience stores were closed. He's not complaining though; he instantly throws it in our faces how he can watch Fullmetal Alchemist (whatever that is) anywhere he wants, and in high-def too. Or sometimes you're at the wrong place at the wrong time, and that's when time really bites you in the ass. That happens to Joe a lot. There was that one time that the police tackled him because he looked like a wanted baby abductor, or that one time he was almost trampled by race horses, or that one time he went inside the wrong car, and bursted in on people having sex. I could go on, but it would probably take a lifetime to list all of the instances where Joe was at the wrong place at the wrong time. But what happens when you end up in the right place at the wrong time? Or how about being in the wrong place at the right time?

* * *

A couple of months ago, my mom was diagnosed with multiple sclerosis. I try to help out where I can, but sometimes I feel like we're going nowhere. I hate getting the mail, only to see that most of the letters are from hospitals and insurance companies threatening to cut off my mom's healthcare if she doesn't pay her medical bills on time. The rest of our mail are only eviction notices from the landlord and the occasional catalog from J Crew. My mom tries to distract herself with other things, like catching up on Suburgatory, but in the end, she's back to the same old reality...

"TK! Get over here!" my mom calls. I put my pencil down on the table and head to the living room.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing's wrong," she laughs. "I just wanted you to meet a special friend of mine. TK, this is my coworker, Charles Brown." Ha, coworker. That's what she calls every boyfriend who's walked through the door. Coworker.

"Nice to meet you," I nod my head politely. "I'm TK."

"My name's Charles, but you can call me Charlie. Your mom's told me so much about you," the guy says, wrapping his arm around my mom's waist. I'm not saying that I'm a psychic, but I have a feeling that this guy is intentionally trying to piss me off.

"Funny, she's never mentioned you," I smirk, trying to push his buttons.

"TK!" my mom scolds.

"No no no, it's fine," Charlie smiles. "I understand, Nancy. I can see that TK's still traumatized by the divorce."

"What?!" I gasp.

"It's okay, sonny boy. My parents divorced when I was young too, but I learned how to let it go. You're old enough to get over it too," that guy pats on my head, as if he was purposely trying to patronize me.

"I'm fine," I duck out of the way. "Mom?"

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce you guys earlier. Did you know that Charlie runs a tea shop downtown?" my mom laughs nervously.

"No, I didn't know that, considering the fact that you never told me anything about this guy," I point at Charlie.

"TK! Stop being so rude!" my mom says through her teeth.

"Well, sorry. What did you expect me to say? '_Hey Charlie, good to see you again_?'" I know I'm being a jerkass, but Charlie started it.

"Come with me," my mom grabs me by my shirt and drags me to the kitchen. "What is going on with you? You never act like this! Please don't tell me you still want me and your dad to get back together, because it's not going to happen. He's moved on and I have to move on too."

"Okay," I shrug. Matt's the one who still really wants them to get back together; I gave up on that a long time ago. I slide my textbooks off the kitchen table and shove them into my duffel bag.

"Where are you going now?" my mom crosses her arms.

"To a friend's house," I struggle to zip up my bag.

"Which friend?"

"Oh, my special friend. You just haven't met him yet," I sling the bag on my shoulder and walk out of the kitchen.

* * *

You know how mothers tell their kids to look both ways before crossing the street? I look both ways before going to the bathroom. I know it sounds weird, but it's only going to get weirder from here. When the coast is clear, I open the door to the accessible bathroom and sneak in. I balance my duffel bag on the pole next to the toilet and dig through it. I take off my "civilian" clothes and pull my turquoise sequin dress out of the bag. I put on the dress and smooth it over. I put on my wig and stuff my "lady lumps" into my dress. My boss says that when I fix myself up, I'm a dead ringer for Beyonce. Personally, I don't see it considering that I wear a blond wig and well...my skin is a million shades lighter than hers, but since I'm the most-requested "girl" there, I'll just let that go. Before you judge me, just know I'm only doing this for my mom. I don't know of many jobs that will pay a 15-year-old more than minimum wage, so I lied and told my boss I was 18. Most kids use fake IDs to buy liquor or cigarettes, but I used one to get a job. Being a drag queen was my way of making a quick buck. A quick giant buck. Not only do I get paid twice the minimum wage, but I'm also off the books and I get to keep all of the tips I earn. Talk about employee benefits. If that weren't enough, I picked up a couple of real-life skills on the job. I'm almost an expert make-up artist, hair stylist, and I've shaped up enough of a fashion sense that could rival Mimi's, but don't tell anyone that. I don't need another reason for Matt to call me a fairy, even if he was joking. Unfortunately, this job's still not enough to pay off my mom's medical bills, but it's something. It's hard to work, and keep up with my sleep and schoolwork, so this job is the closest to convenient as I'm gonna get. I put on my finishing touches and I'm ready for work. I sling my duffel bag on my shoulder and casually walk out of the subway.

* * *

It's three in the morning and all I want to do is get to sleep. School starts at eight, and it takes me an hour to get home and cleaned up. I'm just thankful I remembered to install a door chain on my bedroom door, so my mom can't check up on me anymore. I look at my phone to check the time. I have five minutes before the next train home arrives. I'm usually running to make the train on time, but tonight I feel a little more relaxed.

"Somebody help me! HELP!"

Okay, maybe not.

"Please stop! I'm begging you! I just want to go home...," I hear someone cry.

"Well, if you wanted to be home so badly, why are you out in the middle of the night? Because you're asking for it. Don't act like you're innocent, because I know you want this," a gruff voice says.

"Please let go of me! I wasn't asking for anything! SOMEONE HELP! HE'S TRYING TO-" I hear some gagging sounds, and like that her voice disappeared.

"I don't have to try anymore," the man voice says. I follow his voice and find a man pinning down an unconscious girl.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" I scream.

"Who do think you're talking to, you fucking crack whore-faced hooker?!" the man gets off of the girl and stomps his way toward me.

I think I might be at the wrong place at the wrong time.


	2. Chapter 2

"HEY! Leave her alone!" I scream.

"Who do think you're talking to, you fucking crack whore-faced hooker?!" the man gets off of the girl and stomps his way toward me.

What did I just get myself into? I drop my bag on the pavement and pretend to not be intimidated by this huge, giant guy, who happens to reek of liquor. "Oooh, I'm soooo scared," I taunt.

"Hell, you should be!" the guy swings a punch at me, but I dodge him in time. He trips me and I fall on my face. I can't get up though, since he's pressing me down with his foot. "I'm gonna crush you like a bug! Maybe next time you'll mind your business and get lost!" he yells as he thrusts his foot harder against my back. I take a minute to compose myself, and push myself up from the ground. I must have caught the guy off guard because he tumbles backwards.

"What were you saying?" I kick him in the head a couple of times. I decide that's not enough, so I jump on him and jab my elbow against his gut. I don't know how wrestlers can do that and not scream in pain. That move hurt a lot more than I thought it would. The guy starts getting up and I kick him in the chest. "You want more?" I say, trying to sound like a badass. I guess I pulled it off because the guy trembles and rolls to the side.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just gonna...," the guy picks himself up off the street and runs off in the opposite direction. "Fuckin' whore! You look like a tranny anyways!"

"Uh...what happened?" the girl sits up, completely dazed.

"You're fine, he's gone now," I say calmly. The last thing I want to do is freak the girl out.

"Thank you for saving me. I thought I was going to be killed," the girl heaves.

"No problem. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Do you know that guy?" I ask her.

"No," she says trying to catch her breath. "I was on my way home, and he attacked me. He was saying all of these things, telling me that I was asking for it because I was walking the streets at dark. I don't even know what 'it' is."

"I don't mean to be nosy, but why are you out so late?" I ask. This girl looks like she's no younger than a middle schooler. I just can't help to wonder what she was doing out on a in the middle of the night.

"My dad," the girl looks down at her dress, which looked like she outgrew it years ago. "Sometimes he gets into these fits of rage, especially after a shift at his bar. I hate it, especially since I'm the only one he takes it out on. My stepmom and brother just stand there, doing nothing but watch. I hate them," she bursts into tears.

"I'm sorry," I'm taken aback. "I didn't mean to upset you! I'll leave now... I have to get home anyway," I step back and pick my duffel bag up.

"No! Don't go!" the girl says to me.

"You don't want me to leave?" I say, completely shocked. I don't know of many people who would want to stay around with someone who upset them, especially if that person happened to be a stranger.

"No...," the girl says. "For some reason, I haven't felt this safe in months. Please stay."

"Wha...but I have to get home. I've got a long day tomorrow and I have to catch up on my sleep," I feel guilty for having to leave her, but I can't stay here in Kabukicho. It's almost a half-hour away from home, and it's a big trek considering the fact that I have to make several transfers at the train station and that's just getting to Odaiba. My apartment's a 10-minute walk from the nearest station.

"You can come and sleep in my room," she looks at me with big, watery eyes.

"For all you know, I could be some murderer or thief or pyromaniac. You barely know me and you're inviting me to stay the night at your home?" I shake my head, hoping this is all some crazy prank or something.

"Then let's get to know each other. Hi, my name's Jeri," she extends a hand to me.

"I'm TK-erm, Kayla," I trip on my words, forgetting that I'm in my work getup. "Yeah, Kayla."

"Hi Kayla! Thanks for saving me. I was scared for my life," Jeri hugs me.

"No problem," I pat her on the head. "Let's get you home."

* * *

I wait until she falls asleep before I sneak into her bathroom and get cleaned up. It looks like the coast is clear because it seems like the rest of her family is sleeping. As I turn the shower on, I can't help but realize how much sneaking around I've done tonight. And the fun is only going to continue tomorrow morning, when I plan to sneak out of here before Jeri wakes, and sneak back to my apartment before anyone notices. I rinse myself off, watching as all of the dirt, glitter, and makeup go down the drain. I guess I can finally see why people think I look like Kesha. I change back into my "civilian" clothes and dry my hair off. I would have picked something more comfortable, but I never expected to sleep over someone else's house. Hell, I never expected tonight to be anything like this. Although I'm far from home, it's worth it. I stopped someone from getting harmed, and now I'm making Jeri feel safe just by being here. I just don't want to know or think about how she'll feel when she finds me missing in the morning. I only know that I'm gonna feel like a fucking jackass. Sorry, Jeri.

* * *

"Ahhhh!"

"Jeri! What's wrong?" I quickly sit up from the floor and accidentally hit my head against the corner of her dresser.

"You-you-you," she shakily pushes herself against the wall. "You're a boy!"

I totally forgot about that. I also forgot to wake up before Jeri. "Yeah...I'm a guy," is the only thing I can say.

"Are you a drag queen?" Jeri gives me a terrified look.

"Look, I don't dress up like a girl for fun. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just didn't think pop up in a conversation," I can feel the blood rushing through my veins.

"Get out of here!" Jeri hisses at me.

"I'm sorry! You have every right to be mad at me! I'll go!" I panic, trying to stuff everything in my bag.

"I'm not mad at you, but my dad will be if he finds out you're here," Jeri gasps. "Hurry!"

"Okay," I sling my bag on my shoulder and climb out the window. "By the way, it was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too. Thank you," she says before I hop down the fire escape and run to the train station. I am going to be so late for school.

* * *

"Wow, I was starting to wonder if you were even going to show up," Kari teases.

"Hmm," Davis grimaces in the background. I don't get this guy at all. Even though we're friends, I have this nagging feeling that he hates me. Why, I don't know. Sometimes this guy acts like I ran over his puppy or something. I'm probably just taking things too personally; I remember overhearing a conversation my mom had with a friend of hers and apparently I'm a sensitive guy.

"Yeah. I was wondering the same thing," I casually stuff my duffel bag into my locker. This is one of those times where I appreciate the fact that this school has thin, tall lockers.

"Why did you even bother showing up? It's gonna be ninth period soon," Davis glanced at the clock in the hallway.

"Whatever, it's not like the teachers even keep track of me," I close my locker shut and lean against it. It's true, none of the teachers even notice me. In fact, I've won the perfect attendance awards for 4 years straight, even though I missed at least three weeks of school at a time. According to my guidance counselor, I'm quiet and my head's always in the clouds.

"TK? Are you okay?" Kari waves her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Yeah," I shake my head.

"I just think it's so cute when you daze off," Kari giggles.

"Gah-mmph!" Davis quickly covers his mouth and blushes. Did he eat a fly?

_*RIIIIING*_

"Okay, we gotta go!" Kari links her arm to mine. "We'll see you later Davis!"

"Mmmm," Davis nods, his hand still clamped over his mouth.

* * *

After a 45-minute struggle of me trying to stay awake during American Literature, I finally get to go home. I can't wait to get some actual sleep.

"So, what did you do last night?" Kari pokes at my duffel bag. "Did you go and see your secret girlfriend?"

"TK's got a secret girlfriend?" Davis perks up. Correct me if I'm wrong, but this must be the first time Davis called me by the right initials.

"No, I just slept over a friend's house," I yawn.

"Doesn't look like you guys slept much at all," Kari smirks. "So who is this friend?"

"You wouldn't know. My friend lives all the way in Kabukicho," I say.

"You mean Hooker Paradise?" Davis looks at me with huge eyes.

"Stop it, Davis!" Kari smacks him in the arm.

"What? It's true...aren't there a lot of-"

"Davis...," Kari says in a warning tone. She could be a teacher with the way she's sounding right now. "So I guess that means you won't be up to hanging out with us after school?" she asks me.

"No, I'm just way too tired. I'll catch you guys tomorrow," I stretch my arms.

"That's what you said last week. Is something going on?" Kari looks concerned.

"No," I avoid her gaze. "Nothing at all."

"I'm only asking because I'm worried. You barely show up for school, and when you do, you only stay for a couple of periods. Also, I don't remember the last time you got a good amount of sleep," Kari says.

"That's what caffeine is for," I joke around. If I make it sound humorous, maybe nobody will give it second thought.

"This isn't something to joke about," Kari says sternly.

"It's no big deal, honestly. Haven't you guys ever gone to sleep late?" I watch myself so I don't come off as defensive.

"Yeah," Davis says. "I do like to watch the late-night cartoons."

"You need to stop watching that hentai. Cartoon porn is just plain scary...," Kari makes a face.

"Hentai? Seriously? That's just gross! Only nerds get hot off of that," Davis looks nauseous. "I was talking about stuff like South Park...really? Hentai? Do I look like a hentai-watcher?"

"I don't want to get in the middle of this," I let out a little laugh. "I'm going home."

"Okay," Kari sighs. "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow. I'd like it if you would show up by first period for once."

"I'll try but no promises," I smirk. "See you later guys! Try not to have too much fun, okay?" I wave to them, until I bump into someone.

"TK?"

"Huh? Whoa! What are you doing here?" I'm completely surprised.

"Hey, who's this?" Kari asks me.


End file.
